wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Uluru
Uluru Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art by T for Trash Character Information Age 23 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ISTP Theme song Occupation Mercenary Tribe Sand/Sky hybrid Residence The Scorpion Den Relatives Unnamed SandWing (mother), Unnamed SkyWing (father) Powers and abilities Can breathe fire, strong flier Quote ”Well then, hello, equally confused dragon. Want to try and figure out what's actually going on here?” Appearance Uluru is pale yellow, with a darker underbelly, brown scales on his legs and back, and pale purple scales along his back. A yellow frill runs along his back, though in places there’s black spines instead. The undersides of his wings are mismatched - yellow on the left and purple on the right. His front-right leg is missing, with a yellow prosthetic taking its place. Personality Selfish - Uluru likes to think of himself as not going out of his way to cause trouble for others, but he certainly won’t go out of his way to help, either. He looks out for himself above everyone else, and if there’s a chance to escape trouble that means putting someone else in harm’s way, there’s only a handful of dragons he’d hesitate to sacrifice. He doesn’t have anything against most others, but he’s been taught to expect backstabbing, so he doesn’t get attached easily - he can’t betray himself that easily, so that’s who he trusts the most. If getting what he needs means that some random stranger gets hurt, then so be it. Short-tempered - Uluru doesn’t take kindly towards insults, or being treated like he’s somehow inferior because of his missing leg. He sees his injury as a minor inconvenience, so it bothers him a lot when employers take one look at it and decide to get someone else to do their job for them. He’s desperate to prove himself as still capable, and will jump at a chance to prove it in a fight. Any minor insult will be enough to set him down the warpath - and pointing out his leg to try and talk to dissuade him can result in his prosthetic being thrown at you. Sarcastic - Uluru has a sense of humour drier than most deserts, and it sees frequent use. Although he often hides his true meaning in a lighthearted tone, it doesn’t change the fact that the thoughts he’s trying to voice are usually not the politest. From the outside, he doesn’t seem to take many things seriously, but those who’ve known him for a while can start to tell a genuine joke from thinly-veiled disdain (as a general rule, it’s probably the latter if it’s directed towards another dragon). History Uluru never knew his father, besides the fact that he was a SkyWing. His SandWing mother was the one who raised him, though there’s many out there who wouldn’t consider his a ‘proper’ childhood. His mother was the leader of a group of bandits, and he grew up learning about weapons and how trusting anyone is the first step to getting stabbed in the back. Their relationship was never exactly the closest, but they still cared about each other, and Uluru was quick to learn. By the time he was five, he was respected by the other bandits for being good at what they did, not just for being the boss’ son. It was during the War of SandWing Succession that things started to go wrong - Burn’s army had enough enemies to deal with already, they most certainly didn’t need a gang of bandits making things harder than they already were, and orders were placed to alert soldiers if the bandits were spotted. Shortly afterwards, Uluru found himself injured when a resident of an area they had been targeting fought back and managed to deeply scratch his leg. Uluru encouraged the rest to leave without him: he would slow them down too much, and there was no point in them all getting caught. By the time soldiers arrived, he was the only one left, and had lost too much blood to put up a fight. Uluru was relieved to not be executed, but his actual punishment made his skin crawl - he was conscripted into the army and forced into training the moment he could walk on his injured leg again. The dragons he was training alongside didn’t care much for the criminal in their midst, and the wound slowing him down was a source of mockery for him. Uluru had made up his mind to desert before a week was up, it was waiting for an opportunity that was the problem. He didn’t care about the war, and he certainly wasn’t about to throw his life away for some haughty SandWing whose servants he’d had to avoid all his life. The first opportunity he had took the form of his first battle on the front lines, and he took it immediately, even though it didn’t exactly go as planned. Rather than sneaking away unnoticed as he’d planned, he found himself caught up in a fight with an IceWing, and though the IceWing ended up worse, their frostbreath had caught his injured leg. Still, he kept flying away from the battle, ignoring the fact that he couldn’t feel his limb until frostbite had claimed it. He ended up in the Scorpion Den, which, while far too crowded, was more like the sort of atmosphere he was used to. Finding a place to stay there wasn’t too hard (though the same couldn’t be said for finding a decent prosthetic), though he had to resort to theft to get by until a hiring opportunity presented itself. Uluru found himself as a bodyguard for another dragon who’d approached him asking for protection after saving them in a fight (unintentionally, but he had a bit of a grudge against the other dragon involved). That was the first job he took up in the Scorpion Den, but it was far from the last - as long as he gets paid, he’ll do pretty much any dirty job. Gallery Uluru.jpg|By T for Trash Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (DarkusDragon)